


Candy Hearts

by rabiscar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bellarke, Bellarke Week, F/M, The 100 - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, bellarke AU, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiscar/pseuds/rabiscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Bellamy is disgruntled. Can Clarke's festive influence leave him merely gruntled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

Clarke hefted her basket of groceries up in her hands and grinned as she stepped into line at the check-out. Love songs were floating out of the store intercom, flower bouquets were bunched in displays at the end of every aisle, and the cashiers were all wearing bright pink t-shirts under their black aprons. The cashier standing at Clarke’s check-out lane glared defiantly at every customer, daring them to comment on his uniform. The bright pink t-shirt contrasted sharply with his dark curls and brown eyes, making them look almost black. Clarke could count the freckles on his face. He caught her staring and narrowed his eyes. She stuck out her tongue. 

“Bellamy,” a sharp voice intoned from behind him to make him jump, “where is your necklace?” 

“In my apron,” the cashier said and gestured to the necklace hanging out of his pocket. 

“Put it on,” his boss said firmly. 

“It’s not even for Valentine’s day, they’re Mardi Gras beads.” 

“They’re festive, now wear them,” she insisted and jerked them over his head. The necklace caught on his ear and nose to dangle over his face. Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, murder in his eyes and the beads still stretched across his freckled cheeks. 

Clarke stifled a giggle. 

“Looks good,” she nodded approvingly.

He huffed exasperatedly and pulled the beads around his neck before starting to ring through her items. He dragged a package of cupcakes across the scanner, frowning at the garish red icing and heart shaped sprinkles. 

“Jesus, princess,” he muttered as he looked at the rest of the items on the belt: red velvet cake mix, red, white, and pink icing, an opened bag of candy hearts, a giant container of cinnamon hearts, and (pink) popcorn. 

“Don’t hold back, your date might not realize what day it is if you don’t feed him enough themed food.” 

“It’s not for a date,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “A few of us are getting together to decorate cookies and watch Jurassic Park,” Clarke explained. “You know,”’ she added at his bewildered expression, “For fun.” 

“Hmph,” he grunted and bagged up her groceries, careful to leave the candy hearts out for her to put in her purse. 

“Thanks,” she said and crunched down on another candy heart as she took out her wallet. 

“You could come, you know,” she glanced up at him briefly before turning back to the debit machine. “Octavia is going to be there.” 

He fiddled with a stack of receipts. 

“I don’t really like Valentine’s Day.” 

Clarke grinned. “Yeah, I’d gathered as much.”

“Can you blame me?” Bellamy asked. “Valentine’s Day is nothing but commercialized bullshit designed to prey on our hopes and dreams and feed us into a consumerist frenzy.” 

“Bellamy!” His boss reappeared at his shoulder just in time to hear his rant. “That’s no way to talk to a customer. Apologize!” 

Clarke winced. “No it’s fine, he doesn’t have to-“

“Sorry,” he said immediately, his mouth twisted in a frown. 

“Good. Now wish her a happy valentine’s day.” 

He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Bellamy recited in a wooden, sing-song voice. “Have a lovely day.” 

His boss nodded and pursed her lips in satisfaction before striding away. Bellamy scowled at her back. 

“Hey,” Clarke whispered and leaned in across the counter. “Have a consolation candy heart,” she shoved the bag towards him. “Sadly there isn’t one that says ‘sorry your boss is an ass.’” 

He snorted and obligingly popped a candy heart into his mouth. 

“Thanks, princess.” 

“Don’t mention it,” she shrugged. “We’re meeting at my place at 7,” she said firmly, pulling on mittens and taking her grocery bags in hand. “I’ll see you there,” she winked before turning away to go back out into the cold. 

Bellamy watched her go, a small smile reaching his lips. Maybe Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
